Going Back
by iknowyou'regonnajudge
Summary: When Izzy finds something strange in a book she calls Clary even though they barely know each other...now it's Isabell's mission to convince Clary and the rest of her former friends of the truth. Will Izzy convince her friends or will she be labeled crazy and left alone?


**hellllllooooo people! Just wanted to say that I** ** _am_** **still writing my other story (What?), but this idea popped in my head and it was really good so I decided to write this story too. It's gonna be a good story and I hope you guyses like it too! Tell me what you think! If you guyses don't really like the idea I'll stop writing it.**

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

 ** _school's library_**

Clary sat in the chair she normally sat in when she went to the school's library waiting for a certain dark haired girl who had told her to meet her there.

 _Isabelle called Clary in the middle of the night last night and told her to meet her in the school library 20 minutes before the bell rings today. Clary was confused at first. Her and Isabelle rarely ever talked, and now she wanted to meet? Isabelle said it was important so Clary came anyway._

 **Clary pov**

"I'm serious!" Isabelle squealed, trying to prove her point.  
"I know you are, Isabelle, but it's insane! You can't honestly expect anyone to take this as seriously as you do." I wisper-yelled  
"I told you not to call me that! Its Izzy, that's what you called me before...and just look at it! It makes sense...I just don't have all of the pieces to prove it." It did seem to make sense in some weird way...but it just wasn't possible. She looked down at her hands.  
"And what if you are right? What then?"  
She gave me a look that said "Duh". "Then we go back!" She yelled at me. She needed to stop or we were going to get kicked out of the library, which would really suck considering how much time I spend in here when I have free time.  
"And you think they'll agree to it?"  
"If they knew the truth they would."she crossed her arms.  
If she thought this would work she was crazier than I originally thought. I didn't believe any of them would want to "go back" to a place I wasn't even sure we were ever in, in the first place. And even if I did, it wasn't possible to go back.  
I checked my phone. 2:58. I wanted to get to the bus before the bell rung and I was stuck pushing my way through a bunch of screaming teens wanting to go home. "I have to go Izzy." I got up to leave.  
She reached for my sleeve, "Just hear me out for a second, I promise it won't be long."  
"Fine." I plopped back down on the most comfortable chair in the library, which wasn't so comfy.  
"When I called you today, why did you come?"  
I gave her a confused look, "because you said it was important." This didn't seem like it was going to be short.  
"Yeah, but you barely know me. so, why did you come? I could have been pranking you or maybe I was planning on murdering you."  
"You wouldn't do that, you would have to clean up the mess, and we both know you don't clean." I looked at the smile on her face and in return gave her a confused look.  
"How would you know that?" She pointed at me.  
"Uh..." How did I know that? "Art class! Yeah, that's it. In art you never clean up you're messes." I remembered it clearly now.  
"Clary, I don't even take art. That memory is fake."  
"Of course you take art." I tried to remember my last art class. Was she in there? She had to be. How did I have a memory of her in my art class leaving a mess and getting a boy to clean it up for her if she wasn't even taking art?  
She handed me her scedual. I looked down it. "Ha, right here. Art." I pointed.  
"Clary, that says P.E." I looked back down at the paper. She was right.  
"H-How did you do that?"  
"I didn't do anything, Clary, your mind is playing tricks on you. I think it's a part of a spell or something."  
"A spell? Really? Now magic is real too?" I crossed my arms.  
"It was always real to us, well, to me at least. If you would just read the book, then you would see." I stared at her for a while. I had to get out of here as soon as possible.  
"Fine, I'll read it." I gave up. She smiled and handed it to me. I read the cover. "Huh? The Mortal Instruments?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, that's just the first one, City Of Bones. There's six all together, but I think you'll believe me after you read the first one."  
"Okay, whatever you say. But first, before I read this, I have to ask you one question."  
"Yeah?" She lifted an eyebrow, which I still cannot do.  
"Are you sure, you know, that you're all right in the head?" I half-joked.  
She laughed and lightly pushed me, "Just go check it out and go home and read it."  
"Fine, I'm going." I laughed and went for the check out area in the school's library.  
I'm just doing this to humor her, I knew her thinking that we belonged in these books was insane. But who knows? Maybe somehow, someway...we do.

 **How was the story? Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue it or not!**


End file.
